


Rage

by TheRevanchist (LadyoftheNight)



Series: Revanchism in Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Age AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/TheRevanchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in probably many works based on the idea of the Ebon Hawk crew being in Thedas and the Jedi being mages!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

            Revan closed her hand around the knife slowly, allowing herself to feel the frigid metal slice open her palm. This was something she needed to remember. The risk of blood magic would always be high, but the cost was something people always seemed to forget.

            There were those blood mages who would never slice their own flesh, but they were lesser, Revan felt. She needed to be better than they were. Her sacrifices for her homeland were great, but she felt like Ferelden deserved nothing less than anything she could give it. After all, only she could save it. She was the most powerful living mage, and they would need her to keep Orlais at bay.

           

            She watched as blood, her blood, gathered in her cupped hand and trickled down her arm. Summoning the demon was easy enough, but choosing the right one was always the difficulty. If she were not at her strongest, a pride demon could easily consume her. She recognized her weaknesses, though she did not always consider them such.

            For now, a simple rage demon would be enough.

 

            Her staff swung in circles as the personification of every bit of rage she could muster formed out of fire before her. Revan’s will was stronger, that was never in question. It did exactly as she wanted.

           

            It was hardly a minute later that she banished her demon and sat down to bandage her hand. The charred bodies of the Orlesian spies lay around her. Their clothes were still on fire, and occasionally her leftover lightning would hit something important and a limb would jump.

            She wasn’t startled. She was used to the effects her power had by now. She was used to the sacrifices she would have to make.

 

            “Here.” Malak’s impartial voice reminded her she was not alone. She stood and turned to find his outstretched hand holding out a healing potion. There was a time worry might have tinged his voice, but they were far beyond that now. If she were anyone else, that might have made her sad. But they both had a duty to their country, and that was all that mattered.

            “I don’t need it.” Her voice was equally uninflected by emotion.

            Rather than insist she take it, he simply nodded and put it back in his pack. Then he gestured at the dead Orlesians and asked, “What do we do about this?”

            “We do exactly what we’ve been doing. We save Ferelden.” Revan settled her staff against her back.

            The two apostates made their way back to their camp, where another young woman waited with the rest of their followers.

 

            Unlike her two friends, Meetra had yet to turn to blood magic. She was a spirit healer, she insisted. Spirits and demons couldn’t help her with that.

            Revan would only nod, unwilling to push her followers into her choices. She wasn’t some sort of Tevinter Magister. Not yet, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, Orlais is basically going to invade Ferelden a la the Mandalorians invading the Republic and Revan is going to stand against that, but of course she loses a little of herself in doing so. More characters of KOTOR will make appearances, worry not.


End file.
